


voice in my head (in my bed)

by lunarwaves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Feelings, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, as a treat, just a little plot though, oikawa is crushing HARD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarwaves/pseuds/lunarwaves
Summary: “Masturbation is natural. Everyone does it, and more likely than not they’re thinking of someone while doing it.Does Kageyama jerk off? Does he think of Oikawa when he does?”alternately:Oikawa Tooru fails No Nut November
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 18
Kudos: 142





	voice in my head (in my bed)

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to [@cupidshootstokill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidshootstokill/works) for beta-ing!

When Oikawa sees Kageyama disappear through the balcony door, he knows he shouldn’t follow. While Kageyama’s arguably the most talented player on their university team, he’s also the most introverted, opting for solitude unless he’s on the court.

“Wait a minute,” Oikawa says, interrupting Iwaizumi in the middle of his sentence. “I need to go do something.”

Iwaizumi frowns, but still takes the half empty drink cup Oikawa thrusts towards him. “Okay? What do you want me to do with this?”

“I dunno,” he calls, already walking away. “Toss it, drink it, I don’t care.”

He hears Iwaizumi mumble, “fucking weirdo,” before heading to the trash can and throwing the whole cup in.

Oikawa takes a moment to mourn his shitty rum and coke before pulling the balcony door open. Heart fluttering in anticipation, he steps into the cooler air, the smell of nighttime flooding his nose.

For a moment he stands still, admiring how the faint light outlines the breadth of Kageyama’s shoulders as he leans on the railing. Faint smoke curls up around him before disappearing into the sky.

“Hey,” Oikawa says, and Kageyama jumps slightly.

“Hi,” he replies, shifting slightly so Oikawa can join him, elbows grazing as they both lean on the balcony railing overlooking the street.

Miya Atsumu’s apartment is near one of the busier parts of the campus and a few stories above the ground. When Oikawa looks down, he can see cars and students pass by, mere black silhouettes on the pavement.

They stand in silence for a bit, Kageyama’s fingers shaking slightly as he fumbles the joint he’s smoking, a pinpoint of orange light in the glowing embers.

“So why aren’t you bonding with the others?” Oikawa finally says.

“That’s bonding?” Kageyama says incredulously. “Looks more like an excuse to party to me.”

He’s not wrong. What was initially a small get together with the volleyball team had turned into a booze-laden kegger with many more people than anticipated.

“You’re… not wrong,” Oikawa admits. “How are you holding up?” he asks softly, hoping his nervousness doesn’t show and he comes across as appropriately vulnerable.

Kageyama brings the joint to his mouth and Oikawa tracks the motion, watching his lips close around it before exhaling a cloud of smoke into the air. The sight stirs something in Oikawa’s gut and he briefly wonders what would happen if he kissed Kageyama right now, tasting the earthy flavor that came with smoking weed and turning his mouth numb.

“I’m doing fine,” Kageyama finally responds, and Oikawa lets his eyes flick up to meet his. In this dim light his irises are impossibly dark, twin black holes threatening to pull Oikawa in with their gravity. “Shouldn’t you go back inside?

Oikawa shakes his head. “It’s too loud.” _I’d rather be here with you._

He’s been drawn to Kageyama since the younger’s first day at university, from the moment he stepped inside the gym and introduced himself as, “Tobio Kageyama, setter.”

But he’s not the only one who’s been captivated by Kageyama’s quiet magnetism, if the way Miya Atsumu slaps his ass or the way Hinata looks at him as though he’s hung the moon and stars are anything to go by.

Besides, Oikawa doesn’t know if Kageyama even _likes_ guys. Oikawa’s been out as bisexual since high school but Kageyama hasn’t mentioned a single girl or boyfriend since he joined the volleyball team.

Despite this, Oikawa likes to think Kageyama notices when he lifts his shirt to wipe sweat off his face during practice, or when he changes in the locker room after a one night stand, the scratches down his back on full display. He also likes to think Kageyama’s looking at him when he’s playing, whether he flubs a serve or executes a particularly clever setter dump.

Maybe it’s his imagination. But here, basking in the warmth of one Kageyama Tobio on an otherwise cool night, he can put Kageyama’s relentless gaze more on the side of reality.

“I didn’t know you liked the quiet,” Kageyama says, continuing to look at Oikawa.

“People don’t usually think I do,” he murmurs. From this distance, Oikawa has to look up slightly to make eye contact, but he finds he doesn’t mind. Most of his partners and crushes have been shorter than him and the change in angle is refreshing.

Kageyama offers the blunt to him. “Did you want to…”

Oikawa shakes his head. “Nah. Not tonight.” He wants to be as sober as possible. The buzz from the alcohol had faded halfway through their conversation, leaving him slightly bone-weary but content.

“Okay.” Kageyama takes another drag, exhaling smoke before licking his finger and pressing it to the tip of the joint, blowing on it a few times to make sure it’s properly extinguished . “You going to stay out here?”

Oikawa looks up at the few stars he can see, the moonlight hazy behind a thin blanket of clouds. Someone from a group of students walking on the pavement under them whoops loudly, causing raucous laughter. “Just for a bit.”

“Well… I’m heading inside.” Kageyama lingers, as though waiting for him to say something.

Sighing, Oikawa turns back towards the door leading to Miya Atsumu’s apartment. “Actually, I think I’ll be going home. It’s getting late.”

He walks ahead, holding the door open for Kageyama.

“It was good seeing you,” the other boy says, pausing at the entrance and giving a small smile.

Oikawa laughs. “You see me everyday Tobio-chan.”

Kageyama shrugs. “It was still nice,” he says before walking towards the kitchen, where Hinata immediately jumps on him.

Oikawa watches the scene in front of him unfold, seeing the way Kageyama pushes him off before saying something to Hoshiumi. Iwaizumi has disappeared from the kitchen so Oikawa pulls out his phone and texts him, letting him know he’s leaving the party early.

It’s easy enough to walk back to his dorm with nothing but his own thoughts for company. He replays the night in his brain, thinking of Kageyama’s eyes, lips, nose, voice.

He’s living with Iwaizumi this year so their dorm room is predictably empty when he walks in. Oikawa doesn’t bother with the big light, choosing to turn on a small table lamp instead. 

It bathes a section of the room in a soft golden glow, and he starts rifling through his section of the closet to find a pair of pants to sleep in. Oikawa settles on a pair of gray sweats and goes to brush his teeth, brain slightly fuzzy from drowsiness.

When he checks his phone afterwards, Oikawa has two text messages.

One is from Iwaizumi acknowledging Oikawa had left the party early and telling him he would be back in a bit. 

The other is from Kageyama, asking if he got home safe. The message makes him feel warm and he replies with a ‘yeah thanks for checking in :D’ before shutting off the lamp and getting into bed.

But the weariness from before is long gone, and all Oikawa can see is dark blue eyes and slim fingers bringing a joint to thin lips. 

He groans, rolling onto his stomach to get more comfortable before he realizes-

-he’s half-hard.

There’s no question as to why. He’s had the occasional wet dream about Kageyama before, waking up with his head spinning and a damp spot on his pants.

Normally he would let his erection go limp on its own. But the idea of jerking off to Kageyama goes straight to his cock, gives him a thrill. Well, Oikawa justifies. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. He feels a slight twinge of guilt as he reaches into his sweatpants with one hand, cupping his balls before languidly stroking along the shaft. 

Masturbation is natural. Everyone does it, and more likely than not they’re thinking of someone while doing it. 

Does Kageyama jerk off? Does he think of Oikawa when he does?

Making a fist in the sheets, Oikawa throws them off his torso, pushing the cotton to the side. He takes the hand out of his sweats and licks a stripe up the palm, lifting his hips to push his pants down and pump his cock with more intent than before, feeling it swell in his palm.

On the court, Kageyama’s cheeks get redder the longer he exerts himself, body loose and reactive to even the slightest movement. Oikawa suspects he’d look flushed and sweaty in bed too, an attentive and considerate partner. He’d hover over him, damp hair hanging off his forehead while staring him down with that unnervingly deep gaze of his. Then he would kiss him, long and slow.

Oikawa twists his wrist on the upstroke, stifling a gasp with the back of his other hand. If he had kissed Kageyama during the party he would have tasted weed, but what if he had kissed him after practice or a match? He can almost imagine the taste of sweat and victory, the curry or milk Kageyama’s always eating.

He thumbs at the slit of his cock, smearing the precome leaking out before fucking harder into his fist. Oikawa thinks of Kageyama’s throat, long and pale, of being the one to mark it up, hickeys and bite marks left uncovered by his volleyball jersey.

His mind drifts to Kageyama’s tapered body, the way his clothes stretch across broad shoulders and emphasize his narrow waist. A sudden image of Kageyama straddling his hips and pinning him to the bed appears, making him moan quietly and thrust with a little more aggression.

Kageyama wouldn’t be able to hold him down of course. Oikawa is both older and stronger, by a small margin his junior will probably close and surpass in a few years. But for now he’d be the one holding Kageyama to the bed, making him beg for mercy. Lapping at the thumb and pointer finger of the hand near his mouth, Oikawa brings them to a nipple and twists, thinking of Kageyama’s mouth and the way his tongue would lave over the hardened nub.

He probably wouldn't make much noise, expressing himself through gasps and silent moans. But Oikawa would be there to listen and learn, figuring out how to touch Kageyama so he screamed.

He briefly entertains the thought of fingering himself, of reliving that one dream he had where Kageyama held his wrists above his head and fucked him senseless.

Not tonight, he thinks, orgasming with a hissed ‘Tobio-chan’. Oikawa strokes his cock through the aftershocks, hot cum spurting onto his stomach.

Oikawa lays there for a minute, breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling. His ears ring as he dispels images of a panting and flushed Kageyama curling up against him. He gropes blindly at the bedside table for a tissue box, pulling out a few when he finally finds it.

He balls the tissues in his fist and wipes his abdomen, getting up to throw them in a trash can. Oikawa stretches, listening to his joints pop. The orgasm has left him loose and satisfied, and he decides he’ll shower in the morning.

Oikawa picks up his phone again, squinting against the sudden brightness. The clock reads 2:17 am and he unlocks the device, going straight to the messages app. 

Kageyama’s name is still on top, along with the message Oikawa sent him before jerking off. The innocuous words sit blankly on the screen, holding no evidence of what he just did.

Fingers numb, Oikawa sends another message.

 **Oikawa:**  
hey r u up

He puts the device down, ready for no immediate reply and starts actually getting ready for bed, pulling the sheets up from where they’d fallen to the floor.

But then Oikawa’s phone vibrates and he lunges for it, a slow warmth spreading to his limbs when he sees the notification for a new text.

 **Kageyama:**  
yh im up  
did u need smth

 **Oikawa:**  
nah  
do u want to call

Any thoughts of patronizing Kageyama for being up at this hour go to the back of his mind as his phone buzzes with a request for a call.

Smiling, Oikawa puts the phone to his ear and falls backwards onto his bed. “Hello, Tobio-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> man i cant believe my first nsfw was about oikawa jerking off
> 
> also inspiration for this was drawn from 'say it' by flume ft. tove lo so read (or re-read i guess if you've made it this far) while listening for the whole experience
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/rambl1ngraccoon)|[tumblr](https://avatar-the-last-jerkbender.tumblr.com/)


End file.
